Ladders are convenient for climbing or descending from one elevation to another. One example of a ladder apparatus adapted for generally permanent mounting is illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,195. FIG. 6 of such patent illustrates a hinge mounting system for the apparatus enabling it to be pivoted to an angle relative to the wall. It will be apparent however that such an apparatus cannot be pivoted to be flush against the wall as the uppermost stair will contact the wall preventing further pivoting. It would be desirable to develop improved ladders which can be pivoted further out of the way when not in use.